


Rooftop

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Rikka modelo x Shiki compositor, Romance, Rooftop es una canción de NFLYING, Se enamoran a través de una emotiva canción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “… Nos sentamos en la azotea y vimos el atardecer”Rikka inspira a su vecino compositor a escribir el próximo hit.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 1





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~
> 
> Esta es una historia pequeñita, y muy especial para mi, que tenía entre mis pendientes. Fantaseé con esto mientras estaba en una reunión de mi trabajo (soy expertísima perdiéndome en mis pensamientos jajaja) y justo ayer, entre tanto caos a mi alrededor, decidí escribirlo para alejarme un buen rato de esta realidad... Me hizo demasiado bien.
> 
> Rooftop es una canción icónica de mis amados N.FLYING y me hace muy feliz sacar otro Shrk usándola de inspiración.
> 
> Recomiendo que la escuchen al leer, o después de la lectura como más les guste, y si el coreano les incomoda también tiene su versión japonesa ;)

**.**

**.**

Rikka entra a su departamento y deja sus cosas sobre el sofá. El silencio es pesado, una enorme diferencia considerando todo el bullicio de su ajetreado día, y a solas finalmente puede derrumbarse. Está agotado, el esfuerzo físico y mental sobrepasa sus propios límites, y siente que ya no puede más…

Cualquiera que lo vea, el aclamadísimo modelo Sera Rikka quien es todo un ícono del momento, no será capaz de imaginar lo afligido que se siente. Dirán: _¿Por qué? ¡Eres la imagen más amada! ¡Todos quisieran ser como tú y estar en tu lugar!_ Pero para Rikka eso no simboliza nada cuando la inseguridad lo consume. Realmente, no está del todo conforme con quien es en ese instante… Es como si fuera un animalito perdido, vagando sin rumbo en la espesa oscuridad, a pesar de sus apenas veinte años.

No lo soporta, el encierro ha comenzado a asfixiarlo, y deja lo que llama hogar por simple costumbre, pues poco tiempo pasa dentro. No tiene ánimos de volver a las calles, temeroso por las sensaciones que puedan afectarlo, y no lo piensa antes de subir a la azotea.

Pocos pisos más arriba, apresurando el paso con ansiedad, Rikka finalmente respira el aire fresco de la estancia. La azotea no es precisamente bonita, tampoco nada del otro mundo al ser solo un espacio abierto, pero le reconforta. El cielo ha perdido color, el día está llegando a su fin, y el viento sopla sutilmente…

_“Ya ya ya ya ya ya…”_

Entonces, entre el silencio más ligero y el clima fresco que le hace sentir un poquito mejor, un tarareo suave llega a sus oídos.

Rikka permanece en su lugar, prácticamente apegado a la puerta que da paso a ese espacio, y un poco más allá encuentra la fuente del sonido… El músico que vive en su mismo piso está sentado en el barandal (¿No es eso muy peligroso?) concentrado en una libreta, anotando y tachando con su pluma mientras continúa tarareando, también mueve su pie siguiendo el ritmo y a veces golpea la libreta con la pluma… Es claro que trabaja en una canción.

Curioso por naturaleza, Rikka observa por un momento… Es raro verlo fuera de su propio departamento, de por sí se han cruzado algunas pocas veces, y por lo que Rikka sabe, Takamura Shiki (el nombre que llegó a él cuando se presentó) es un compositor muy prometedor que trabaja sin descanso. Y piensa, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus propios problemas gracias a la melodía sin letra, que tal vez Shiki está ahí buscando inspiración para su canción…

Y Rikka cierra los ojos, apoyado de la pared junto a la puerta, el viento acaricia su rostro y el tarareo sus oídos llevando paz a su corazón inquieto, como un abrazo que busca consolarlo. Le gusta como la calma poco a poco se va apoderando de su ser.

_“Tiraste de mi mano diciendo que quieres ver las estrellas.”_

Entonces, la letra finalmente fluye.

La voz profunda de Shiki entona con suavidad, aunque no es precisamente un canto, siguiendo un poco con la melodía que de seguro debe estar grabada en su mente. Un escalofrío recorre a Rikka, enfocado en lo que escucha, y las cosquillas en su estómago le hacen sonreír.

_“Nos sentamos en la[azotea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpaUh_BGqE0%20) y vimos el atardecer. Cada que miro hacia el cielo me pregunto: ¿Por qué no puedo ver ni una estrella? Está bien, porque…”_

Rikka se imagina la escena; un par de enamorados yendo de la mano hacia la azotea, sentándose uno junto al otro y buscando los destellos en el cielo que aparentemente no se dejan ver luego del atardecer. Y la voz de Shiki se apaga de pronto, es claro que no sabe aún como cerrar esa última frase, y a cambio la boca de Rikka pronuncia:

_“… Quiero que brilles en mi universo.”_

Y en seguida Rikka abre los ojos, muy avergonzado por su intervención ¡Que descuidado! Se dejó envolver demasiado por la magia de esa canción que aún está en construcción. Quiere salir corriendo, que la tierra lo trague y lo escupa lejos, pero no puede siguiera moverse… Menos cuando los obres violetas se fijan en él.

Shiki no lo mira por mucho tiempo, pues en seguida regresa a su libreta; anota rápidamente, lee, asiente con satisfacción y repite su canto. Y las ganas de marcharse desaparecen al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz profunda que, con pocas palabras, lo ha cautivado.

El resultado del verso luego de haberle agregado lo que Rikka inconscientemente sugirió es muy bueno, haciéndola más romántica, y el rostro de Rikka se calienta cuando la mirada de Shiki está sobre él, esta vez dedicándole un pequeño gesto que por primera vez ve en este. La vergüenza lo golpea más fuerte y en ese instante alcanza a escapar, no sin antes disculparse con un movimiento de cabeza.

Esa noche, Rikka sueña con el pegadizo _“Ya ya ya ya ya ya…”_ mientras danza al azar en una azotea, una mirada violeta y genuina acompañada de una diminuta sonrisa permanece sobre él.

**.**

Semanas más tarde, Rikka escucha una melodía familiar desde los parlantes de la tienda departamental que visita.

No le presta mucha atención al principio, enfocado en la actividad que más ama que es comprar, y mientras espera su turno para pagar se distrae con el videoclip que en pantalla es transmitido…

Cuatro muchachos interpretan una canción vivaz en la cima de una azotea, los distintos instrumentos los acompañan y el escenario fue preparado cómodamente para ellos. La melodía es atractiva, la voz del vocalista potente y limpia, el rap muy fluido, las imágenes cargadas de color y brillo e incluso los chicos lucen muy a la moda. Una alerta zumba en el interior de Rikka mientras sigue viéndolo, como un _deja-vu_ de no hace mucho tiempo…

Entonces, cierto verso que no ha sido capaz de olvidar (manteniéndolo como un lindo y vergonzoso recuerdo) aparece.

Los ojos de Rikka se abren de par en par, los recuerdos de ese día llegan a su mente (frescos como si hubiese sido apenas ayer) generándole nuevamente esas cosquillas agradables en el estómago, ¡También su corazón se acelera! La emoción lo sacude, no hay duda de que el resultado de la canción es maravilloso, y a su vez se siente enternecido ante el mensaje y las sensaciones que transmite… Takamura Shiki es increíble.

_“Dime, ¿Qué te tiene tan triste? ¿No sabes que eres una persona muy especial?”_

El corazón de Rikka se derrite debido a esa frase en particular, pensando en las tristezas que aquel día lo agobiaban y Shiki, sin saberlo y tener la intención, logró llevarle el más dulce consuelo. Los ojos le pican, lágrimas amenazan con desbordar sus emociones, y realmente se siente _especial_.

Y tan absorto permanece en la música y todas las sensaciones que lo envuelven, completamente encantado, que no se da cuenta cuando comienza a moverse de lado a lado al ritmo de la melodía, ligero y sonriente.

Cuando el videoclip se termina, Rikka visualiza el nombre de Shiki en la pantalla como el compositor responsable y, por si fuera poco, ¡La canción se ubica en el puesto número 1 del momento! Su pecho se ensancha de orgullo, no es para menos ya que es una pieza inigualable, y entre su entusiasmo por la conmovedora experiencia Rikka no se cohíbe en dar un par de pequeños aplausos (La gente lo mira raro, pero no le importa)

De regreso a casa, de excelentísimo humor sin dejar de pensar en la canción que ha ganado su corazón, le sorprende hallar un papel cuidadosamente doblado bajo su puerta. Es curioso, pues la correspondencia usualmente se la entrega el señor mayor que cuida la entrada del edificio, y no le da muchas vueltas chequeando el interior luego de dejar todas sus compras a un lado…

_“Gracias por inspirarme. Quiero retribuírtelo con una comida, me ajustaré a tu horario.”_

La nota no está firmada, pero no es muy difícil para Rikka determinar de quien proviene. Él… ¿Está siendo invitado a salir por Shiki? No puede creerlo.

A lo largo del tiempo se ha percatado que Shiki es un poco tradicional; su forma de vestir y dirigirse a las personas, lo mismo al trabajar (no muchos actualmente recurren a papel y plumón para crear) y mira que dejarle una nota así… Rikka no puede evitar pensar que es un acto muy _lindo_.

Todo es muy nuevo para él, nunca antes alguien se ha atrevido a tanto al considerarlo inalcanzable, y sin saber qué hacer (y cómo reaccionar, de hecho) escapa a ese pequeño espacio solitario que se ha convertido en un refugio donde halla calma, donde puede respirar profundo y ganar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Y cuando pisa la azotea, la brisa un poco fría de la época recibiéndolo, una nueva sorpresa se suma a las que ha vivido durante el día…

Shiki está ahí, distraído en el panorama, y no pasa mucho para que sus miradas se encuentren al fin. El violeta resplandece por un instante debido a su inesperada presencia y Rikka se queda en su lugar, no muy diferente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la figura contraria. Esta vez no quiere huir, espera que nada ni nadie lo saque de ahí, y se mueve hacia Shiki completamente dispuesto a enfrentar el porvenir.

Un buen presentimiento se manifiesta con fuertes latidos en su corazón.

**.**

En un futuro no muy lejano, Rikka hará realidad su ilusión de danzar al ritmo de cierta canción icónica en los brazos de su mismísimo creador.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Rooftop es una canción más melancólica, pero quise enfocarme en su lado romántico para darle a esta parejita momentos dulces~
> 
> (Una disculpa a nuestro increíble Seunghyub, el verdadero compositor de esta obra de arte, pero no me tenté a darle el crédito a Shiki para esta historia jajajaja)
> 
> Edit: me acabo de percatar que este es ni shrk 50 y estoy en shock!!


End file.
